Cuervo la chica de las sombras
by Mag-LittleBlackStar
Summary: dicen que nunca es tarde para cambiar. Pero para mi ya es tarde, eh cometido errores que nunca me perdonaré, pero por el lado positivo, por extraño que sueñe me eh vuelto a enamorar. Espero no sufrir mas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola. Bien estoy pensando en eliminar mi otro fic "Entre Amor y Música" para remplazarlo por este "El Diario de Cuervo la chica de las sombras" se me estoy volviendo mejor con los títulos. Bien sin mas preámbulos le' summary.**

**Summary- Ya eh sufrido Muchas decepciones no permitiré otra... MI corazón es de hielo, yo no tengo alma. No me abro a nada ni a nadie. Excepto a TI mi querido diario. Amor? Ja! jamás eh sentido eso. Syaoran LI? Yo! cuervo enamorada de Syaoran Li el chico fresa de la clase no jamás!**

**Disclaimer- No me pertenece SCC Es del genial grupo CLAMP. Las posibles canciones que posiblemente aparezcan en este tampoco son mías pertenecen a sus respectivos artistas. LO único mio aquí es la historia.**

-Soy Sakura "Cuervo" Kinomoto-

Pov Sakura-

_De tanto viajar por diferentes ciudades y países vuelvo a Tomoeda._

_Cuantos recuerdos no se si puedo decir "felices". Mi vida trata de una decepción tras otra, y otra y otra. Volver no me hace mucha ilusión de echo nada me da ilusión. Soy tan fría como el mismísimo hielo y tan oscura como la oscuridad. Me han puesto el apodo de "Cuervo" por que asecho en las noches. NO hay nada que mi padre pueda hacer para que yo cambié desde la muerte de mi madre eh cambiado ya no soy la misma niña alegre de antes, No esta de mas decir que "ÉL" NO ayudo._

**...-Monstruo Baja a comer- **

_Mi hermano me llama para cenar prometo que escribiré mas tarde._

_Sin mas que decir me retiro, Diario. _

_Atte: Cuervo._

**To**_**uya- Monstruo! piensas tardarte una eternidad?-**_

_**Sakua- Que ya voy Touya!- como me irrita**_

**Baje caminando con mis paso tranquilo las escaleras donde me recivio uno de los tantos platos que mi padre aprendió a cocinar durante nuestro viaje Canelones (N/A: MI platillo favorito).**

**Luego de la comida, me retire a mi cuarto y me fije en la hora **

**23:00 AM **

**ya es hora- susurre sin ninguna emoción aparente en realidad nunca muestro emociones.**

_Diario:_

_Ya es hora quedé de verme con; Ryou y Tomoyo. Ryou es un amigo y mi primo por parte de padre y Tomoyo es mi prima y mejor amiga por parte de madre._

_Debo prepararme para salir con la pandilla. Si soy parte de una pandilla llamada "Katsu"._

_Atte:Cuervo_

**Me mire en el espejo. Solo me devolvió el reflejo de una adolescente de 16 años ojos esmeraldas si una chispa de luz en ellos, una piel tan blanca como la nieve que queda perfecta con lápiz labial rojo sangre. Cuerpo que es la envidia de muchas y el deseo de muchos. UN cabello Castaño claro largo hasta la cintura con mechas de color negro violeta y verde mis colores favoritos, Atado sutilmente en una cola alta. De cara de rasgos finos pero oscuros y un pircing en mí nariz.**

**Abrí mi ropero de donde saque: Unos vaqueros negros ****aparentemente viejos pero en realidad nuevos. Una remera negra con una calavera en ella. Las mangas de esta fueron sustituidas por dos cadenas en cada lado. Por último unas converse de color violeta.**

**Para rematar saque de mi joyero un anillo de calavera de oro. Unas caravanas con forma de calaveras, de un color verde profundo. Y por último un collar que utilizamos todos los miembros de la banda, que consiste en una estrella negra con el nombre de la banda "Katsu" en oro. **

**De maquillaje utilice lo necesario para que Tomoyo Alias: Loba no me moleste con "Cuervo debes utilizar mas maquillaje para que tu belleza resalte" bla bla bla. Es decir ; lápiz labial color rojo sangre que resalta perfectamente en mi piel nívea. Delineador negro, sombra negra y violeta. Por ultimo rubor color rojo. EN mis uñas utilice un barniz color negro.**

**Volví a mirar el reloj 00:20 AM, faltaban 30 minutos para reuniros y la guarida o club lo que sea "Katsu" no queda tan lejos.**

**Salte por la ventana. Se lo que pensarán "Esta loca? Por que no ha salido por la puerta?" simple no me puedo arriesgar a que mi padre me vea u oiga. Tome las llaves de mi Camaró y me dirigí al garaje entre y con cuidado para no hacer ruido prendí el auto. Bien es que lo mandé ah arreglar para que tuviese motor silencioso.**

**Salí hacia el lugar de reunión de "Katsu" . **

**AL llegar me di cuenta que el auto de Loba y Zorro (N/A: TOMOYO Y RYOU) también el del líder y mi segundo mejor amigo Águila es decir Daisuke. Tenía una buena amistad con el así que si un día decidía dejar la banda no habría problemas.**

**Tomoy- Buenas noches hermosa cuervo- What the Hell?**

**Sakura- What the hell?- si bueno viví 3 años en USA como para no saber ingles**

**Ryou- Noches Cuervo-**

**Sakura- Good Nigth- ok si me estoy pasando de lista **

**Daisuke- Good Nigth Cuervo – bien el es ingles que querían?**

**La reunión pasó normal ya saben hablar sobre alguna banda que necesite una paliza o la prueba inicial para los nuevos, LO normal. **

**Mire mi reloj de pulsera marcaba las 2:30 am **

**Fuking si no me voy ahora mi padre sabrá que no estoy ¿como? Ah las 3:30 mi padre va a verme a mi habitación como lo se? Lo siento en mi habitación tengo buenos sentidos.**

**Sakura- I'm sorry pero tengo que irme- y sin esperar respuesta me levante y emprendí marcha a mi Camaró además mañana es mi primer día de colegio. Bien sobre la banda llegue ayer a Tomoeda pero no estaba fuera del país me encontraba en Tokyo La banda también tiene representantes en Tokyo de echo esta es una de las peligrosas de Japón tenemos nuestra fama.**

**Llego a casa y estaciono en la cochera( N/A: Garaje) el auto. Voy como ninja hasta abajo de la ventana de mi cuarto, entre los arbustos busco una cuerda con un gancho y la lanzó hasta mi ventana. Como alpinista llego hasta la ventana y entro a mi habitación y miro el reloj. 3:10 AM miro hacia los lados esperando que no se encuentre nadie aparte de mi. Cuando corroboro que ****estoy sola, me dirijo hasta el baño de mi habitación donde me ****quito el maquillaje. Después de que la tarea es completada me doy vuelta y camino hacia el cuarto mirando antes que mi padre no esté cuando compruebo que no esta me desvisto y pongo mi piyama. Justo en ese momento escucho pasos en el corredor, con una velocidad propia de mi me acuesto y tapo. En ese momento mi padre entra a la habitación y susurra:**

**Fujitaka- Que haré contigo pequeña Sakura, Nadeshiko como te necesito- en ese momento sentí arrepentimiento ya es tarde para cambiar.**

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN NGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Uffa ya es de mañana?- susurre con un fastidio increíble en mi voz.**

**Mire el reloj 6:40 am. What the hell? Por que demonios le había puesto tan temprano. Pero es tarde para arrepentirse, me dirijo al cuarto de baño me desvisto y meto en la tina donde relajo todos mis huesos. Luego de haber completado la tarea de limpiarme, me levanto de la tina y miro el reloj del baño 7:10 ufa cuanto estuve en el baño. Me dirigí hasta el ropero(N/A: ARMARIO) Y agarre el uniforme del colegio seijo. Me dirigí hasta mi tocador donde pinte mis uñas con un barniz verde oscuro, peine mi larga cabellera en una media-cola. Me puse brillo labial con sabor a cereza, sombra color negra y rubor pálido.**

**Abrí el joyero de donde saque una gargantilla telaraña, un gran anillo con una araña de plata pintada de negro. Para rematar me puse el collar de la pandilla es decir quiero dejar claro un punto en el colegio NO SE MENTAN CONMIGO. Baje las escaleras donde vi A Touya, Yukito, Yue el hermano gemelo de Yukito y Papa comiendo. **

**Touya- Aleluya el monstruo despertó temprano**

**Yukito- Vamos ella no es un monstruo es muy bonita-**

**Yue-...Hola...-**

**Fujitaka- Sakura querida ven a la mesa a comer- Y eso es lo normal en los desayunos de la familia.**

**Cuando terminamos de desayunar Touya Yue Yukito salieron en sus respectivas bicicletas mientras yo iba a su lado en mis patines negro y violeta.**

**Touya- Bueno Monstruo hasta aquí te acompañamos, no te comas a nadie tienes 16 debes reprimir tus instintos de monstruo- okey tranquila fría sarcástica.**

**Sakura- Vete a la m...- no termine la frase soy educada aunque no parezca**

**Yue- Adios joven Kinomoto- me dio un beso en la frente lo normal y una barra de chocolate.**

**Yukito- Adiós Sakura- Un beso en la frente y un caramelo**

**Touya- Adiós monstruo- Algún día le matare **

**Al entrar al colegio me dirigí hasta la oficina del director **

**donde me dijo lo de siempre mis horarios y bla bla bla.**

**Me dirigí a la que se supone seria mi aula y toque por cortesía**

**Prof- Ah tu eres la nueva pasa- me dijo la profesora de lo que según tengo entendido es Historia**

**Prof- bien ella es la nueva alumna presentate- **

**Sakura- ME Llamo Sakura Kinomoto pero me dicen Cuervo solo les dejare algo en claro NO SE METAN CONMIGO..- Mire las reacciones todos estaban sorprendidos mientras recorría me encontré con dos caras familiares Loba y Zorro, También me llamaron dos chicos mucho la atención uno que era muy parecido a Daisuke peliazul de ojos azul zafiro y un chico de pelo marrón y unos hermosos ojos ambarinos... **

**Hey estoy orgullosa eh mejorado escribiendo, merezco un review?**

**Muchos cariños ( se aceptan frutas y verduras imaginarias menos remolacha y melón, también criticas constructivas)**

**Review? 3 *-* :3 bye xD**


	2. Nadie se mete con cuervo

Nadie se mete con Cuervo-

Bellos ojos mbar?...No,no, no, yo jam s eh alagado a alguien no comenzar ahora.

-Pov Syaoran-

Cuando la vi entrar supe que no era precisamente una de esas personas con cuales me junto. Me traer a problemas, no hab a que ser un genio para saberlo, lo cual cabe decirlo yo lo era.. no negare que la chica es linda, tiene el pelo casta o-rojizo con mechas verdes violetas y negras las cuales a mi parecer le quedan muy bien. Ojos grandes de color verde esmeralda. Y una cara fina y femenina aunque se nota que ella es cualquier cosa menos femenina. Veo que no deja de mirarme a los ojos, chicas tengo monos en la cara?. Pss si ser un desconsiderado, soy Syaoran Li seguro oyeron hablar de mi, soy el mas lindo popular de Seijo[perd n me olvide del nombre del colegio si saben cual es me lo dicen please?] Tengo ojos color mbar, cabello chocolate * * chocolate mmmm, donde estaba a si y un cuerpo que estoy seguro desearan[N/A:PRESUMIDO]...

Bien se orita Kinomoto si ntese delante de Li- wow que bien se siente volver a la realidad...- Li levante la mano por favor- bien Kinomoto delante mio podr a traer ventajas ``No se metan con migo bien quiz s me mate pero la molestare estoy destinado a molestarla.

Luego de levantar la mano ``Lase oritasoyCuervonosemetanconmi goolosmato se sent delante mio, es m s bella en persona pero que mas da no es mi tipo. Se sent callada y seria, empec a molestarla tirando-le papeles. Oigan soy el nico que ve fuego en sus ojos. Ahora que lo veo de esta forma...estoy en problemas...  
-Pov Sakura-

El tarado de detr s mio no deja de tirarme papelitos, al final de la clase sabr a quien es cuervo..oh si...

Riiing-

bien ahora que son la campana Li sabr por que nadie se mete con Cuervo...

Oye tu!- si yo cuervo eh perdido mi infinita paciencia Yo que?- me pregunto haci ndose el tonto lo matare lo jro desde ahora esa ser mi meta-

PERD N SI ES MUY CORTO ES QUE NO EH TENIDO MUCHA INSPIRACI N

POR CIERTO A LOS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON REVIEWS TANKS LOS QUIERO 3 BYEEEE 


	3. Castigo con LiKinomoto

**Okey a la chica que comento lo de las faltas (no me acuerdo de todos los nombres Sufro de perder la memoria con los nombres difíciles) Lo siento! pero cuando yo escribí la historia el corrector ortográfico las reviso y no tuve ninguna ;-) pero cuando la publique no se por que quedo así : H la co o es as ?-. como ya dije no hago maravillas por ahora pero agradezco que se tomen el tiempo comentar y ayudarme con la historia.. os aviso que son las 00:27 de la noche y no estoy en todos mis sentidos -.- . Sin más que decir Le' disclaimer (Estoy escuchando Baby One More Time)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni la serie Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes son mios si fuera de esta manera yo sería un personaje y estaría casada con Eriol Lamentablemente no es así Pero oigan se vale soñar no?. Lo único perteneciente a mi persona aquí es la historia la cual cabe destacar no la escribo sin otro fin más que entretenerme y entretenerles. **

**Ahora lo que han estado esperando desde que empecé ah aburrirles con mis palabras Le' Story (no me culpen no hablo inglés :$)**

**Mag-Little-BLack-Star(saben se supone que debería ser Magu-little-black-star XD pero casi no se nota la diferencia) Presenta otra Sakura Card Captor Story: El diario de cuervo la chica de las sombras: Capitulo 3:**

**Castigo con Li/Kinomoto -**

_Pov Sakura-_

_No está por de más decir que odio a Li por su culpa ahora ambos estamos encerrados en la oficina del director SOLOS! Arj le detesto, ten en mente LI que tarde o temprano me vengare y mejor para ti que sea tarde._

_Les comentaré lo que pasó._

_Flash Back-_

_Yo que?- se hacia el tonto, ya está una de mis metas será matar a Li._

_NO te hagas el tonto Li ambos sabemos perfectamente de lo que hablo- puso una cara de ángel que estoy segura si yo fuese una chica normal me hubiese vuelto loca de amor, pero aquí radica el problema yo N-O S-O-Y N-O-R-M-A-L y eso es algo que mis amigos tienen más que claro._

_Jamás desde la muerte de mi madre y el abandono de "El"eh vuelto a enamorarme y eso no cambiara por su cara de niño lindo que conmigo no sirve no negare que el chico es lindo pero es un niño fresa de papá y mamá los "Fresa" y los "Punk-Rebelde-Skaters" no se juntan somos mundos completamente diferentes._

_Y... De que habalmos- bien el busca que lo mate y en serio de verás le are el favor.- AH de los papeles pero si fue una muestra de amistad- este se cree que soy estúpida? No me aguante y le pregunte._

_Tu de verás crees que soy estúpida como tu?- Yeah volví al juego.._

_No lo creo..- bien se ah salvado- Estoy seguro- LO mato!_

_Te mato!- grite mientras corría tras el para su suerte Hiiragizawa Loba Y Zorro (N/A: PARA LOS DE MALA MEMORIA COMO YO Tomoyo es Loba y Ryou "primo de parte de padre de Sakura" es Zorro) me contuvieron mientras intentaba agarrarle y matarlo, mientras el señorito me hacia burlas más quería matarlo yo.._

_¿Qué la gran cuervo no puede con tres adolescentes? ¡Qué decepción!- eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso como pude y utilizando mi fuerza de voluntad y mi fuerza física me solté de las tres personas que me contenían. Salí tras de el corriendo a mi velocidad de guepardo de esta no se salva... pero noooo! el gran "Lisoyuntorpequesecreegrancos a" se tropezó con quien más que el director y adivinen lo que dijo:_

_A- Lo siento es que me caí con mi estupidez-_

_B- Lo siento es que huía de la gran Cuervo._

_C- Soy un torpe que no esta a la altura de cuervo y por eso le golpee. _

_Si eligieron D- Director Kinomoto me quería pegar- acertaron Felicitaciones.. Ahora como me sacaran de esta. Prometí a mi padre que evitaría meterme en Líos pero es que los problemas me buscan._

_Adivinen ahora lo que dijo el director:_

_A- Es su culpa por buscarla._

_B- Imposible Cuervo Jamás heriría a nadie es perfecta-_

_C- Olvidemos todo y dejemos que cuervo mate a Li-_

_Si eligieron D- Señorita Kinomoto Señor Li a la oficina del director Ahora!- acertaron otra vez bien por ustedes.. _

_-End Flash Back-_

_Así es como Li "soyuntorpequesecreelomáswow" y yo terminamos en la oficina del director... Pero esperen aun hay más..._

_FlashBack-_

_Cuando llegamos a la oficina del director este dijo que debía ir a la recepción para hablar con su secretaria para que llamara a nuestros padres bla.. bla... bla..._

_Li sonreía burlescamente ¡Y este quien se ah creído!, desde ahora y para siempre mi meta será destruirle lo juro como que me llamó "Sakura Ichigo(N/Aeste se lo metí yo es que quería ponerle un nombre completo) Kinomoto Daidouji(N/A:Obviamente para que la madre de Sakura sea hermana de la madre de Tomoyo deberían tener el mismo apellido si me equivoco con la relación familiar entre Nadeshiko y la madre De Tomoyo de la cual CREO que el nombre es Saomi digan-me si me equivoco)Mejor conocida como "Cuervo"._

_Ja! Cuervo ah terminado en la dirección aunque ya debes estar acostumbrada- me dijo burlescamente, pero ya se con cual rematarle._

_SI Li ya estoy acostumbrada pero y tu?- mire su cara Ouch, golpe bajo al orgullo de Li- Ja! Golpe bajo a tu orgullo ¿verdad Li?- bien ahora debe saber por que N-A-D-I-E Se mete con cuervo. _

_Tu que sabes eres una niña mala que no sabe de los sentimientos humanos por que eres un monstruo- eh de admitir que eso duele, si tengo sentimientos y fui herida muchas veces por idiotas como "El"._

_Antes de que pudiese contestar el director llamó mi atención diciéndonos que abriéramos la puerta a lo que yo respondí "NO podemos no se abre estamos atrapados", solo nos dijo que esperemos a que venga un cerrajero._

_-End Flash Back-_

_Así terminamos atrapados en la oficina del director solos. Sopese las posibilidades:_

_A-Matar a Li sin que nadie interrumpa-_

_B- Golpear A Li sin problemas _

_C- Abalanzarme sobre LI eh ahorcarlo- _

_Todas se oían geniales pero con cualquiera de ellas habria evidencia. Así que solo me quede callada mientras que de mi mochila saque mi MP4 Y me puse Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5 y Cristina Aguilera. Empecé a golpear con mi pie el suelo, cuando llego la parte de Cristina Aguilera empecé a cantar casi en un susurro._

_Cantas bien- Una voz me saco de mis profundos pensamientos. ¡Li, el presumido Li "soyperfectoynadieestaamialtu ra" me dio un cumplido?! Eso es algo nuevo. Mire y tragándome todo mi orgullo dije:_

_Gracias- claro que no sin un gran sacrificio_

_Bien señor LI señorita Kinomoto, su castigo será venir el fin de semana y limpiar la biblioteca- en que momento abrió la puerta? Y más importante en que momento dije que si me di vuelta y me fui al salón? No lo se y creo que nunca lo sabré._

_-Sábado-_

_Ese sábado desperté más temprano de lo normal es decir soy rebelde pero siempre trato de cumplir mi palabra._

_Mire el reloj 6:45 AM hoy tendría que ir a las 7:30 am si quería terminar temprano._

_Me dirigí al baño donde en la bañera tome un baño de 10 minutos. Salí y me arregle: un short negro gastado habían pronosticado calor para ese día, una musculosa violeta con una calavera en rojo, unas converse verde. En mi cabello solo me hice una coleta alta. Me puse el collar de la banda pues luego de terminar iría ah hacer unos trabajos para la banda. Un anillo con un corazón partido a la mitad de color verde. Mis labios los pinte de negro, sombra roja delineador verde y rubor lila. Cuando llegue lo que me dijo LI fue.-_

_Pensé, que no vendrías- tan poco confía en mi?_

_Soy chica de palabra.-_

_Algo me dice que este día será muy largo_

_-Pov Shaoran-_

_Me levante relativamente temprano, me vestí con unas bermudas de mezclilla una musculosa blanca ajustada para terminar mi vestuario unas converse Marrón. Mi cabello trate de peinarlo pero para no perder tiempo deje el trabajo a medias. Me puse una muñequera negra y unos lentes con marco verde, un anillo con un lobo verde y una gargantilla ajustada._

_Cuando llegue al colegio supuse que Kinomoto no vendría pero me equivoque así que lo único que pude hacer fue decirle:_

_Pensé que no vendrías- a lo que solo me miro de reojo y dijo:_

_Soy chica de palabra- quizás me equivoque un poco con Kinomoto._

_Ese día algo me decía seria muuuuuy Largo-_

_Os gusto? Verdad que si? Adelanto del próximo Capitulo-_

_Pov Sakura Como llegue a ser cuervo...como "EL" me abandono..-_

_Sabes? Eres agradable por que te comportas como una chica mala- el comentario de LI me sorprendió _

_Supongo, no me lo puedo guardar para siempre..-_

_Vamos Saku! tu sabías que solo jugaba contigo- eso me lastimó - Yo la amo a ella- y eso me mató._

_Sakura- por que su voz suena tan seria- Touya- me asusta_

_Que pasa papá- preguntó por mi Touya_

_SU madre murió- _

_Que!... no!- solo llore y corrí escalera arriba sin importarme que mi padre me intentara llamar._

_Te propongo algo se parte de Katsu serás mas feliz- _

_Fui una cobarde, Li y me cobije en la banda- bien jamás había llorado frente a nadie pero en ese momento lo necesitaba _

_Tomoyo! estuve apunto de besar a Li!- _

_Que!-_

_-BYE-_


	4. Como llegue a ser cuervo y el

Hola! eh vuelto por que no tenia nada que hacer me enoje con un amigo y ahora no le hablo ¬.¬ como les comentaba; eh pensado en la historia y eh decidido que solo sera de 10 Capítulos pero si os gusta ya eh pensado en una 2° temporada! que les parece? son solo planes nada en concreto en fin, en la historia eh mencionado personajes y momentos que no eh dejado en claro; La muerte de Nadeshiko y cundo "El" la dejo, tampoco eh aclarado quien es "El". Les explico en este capítulo se explicara TODO aquello con lo que seguro tienen Dudas. Le' disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra de las genias de Grupo CLAMP. LO único perteneciente a mi persona es la historia y 2 personajes nuevos de ella.

Le Story:

Mag-little-Black-Star presenta: EL diario de cuervo la chica de la sombra:

Cap 4: _Pov- Sakura Como llegue a ser cuervo...como "EL" me abandono..-_

_Mientras limpiábamos LI e yo nos enviábamos miradas mortales. Mis planes habían cambiado resulta que ahora también debemos limpiar el patio. Ya había __llamado a la Pandilla, Daisuke entendió dijo que no había problema, pero yo ODIO tener que Cancelar un compromiso. Tan aburrida estaba que prendí mi MP4 Y me puse a escuchar Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón Roto. Mire el cielo y suspire inconscientemente como lo extrañaba hay algo que no entiendo por que le recuerdo, pero caigo en la ficha: 3 razónes_

_1-El cielo me recuerda sus ojos azul cielo-_

_2-La canción es perfecta para lo que pasó-_

_3- Mañana hace fecha desde que el me dejo-_

_Mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos, sentí como el agua recorría mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que el bastardo de Li me estaba mojando._

_¡Mierda Li donde tienes la cabeza!- Maldita sea ahora tendré que hacer todo el trabajo empapada._

_¡Que boca! y la cabeza al contrario de ti ¡La tengo en la tierra! ahora ¿donde la tienes tu?- el tiene razón pero no se la daré en voz alta, ni le contare sobre "El". _

_¡Donde no te interesa Li!-Eh inmediatamente le moje con un balde de agua._

_¡Kinomoto me has mojado!_ Ja! _

_Jajajjaja! ya me di cuenta Li!- _

_Li-1_

_Sakura-2_

_Sin darme cuenta LI e yo comenzamos una guerra de agua, ambos reíamos ambos gritábamos, ambos nos divertíamos. Pero ¿ todo lo bueno tiene que acabar en algún momento... no? Si todo lo bueno acaba. Sabíamos que debíamos limpiar si queríamos jugar sería después de terminar._

_Cuando terminamos Li "Increíblemente" me invito a tomar helado a lo que yo solo respondí "Si" es decir quien se resiste a un helado?._

_Cuando llegamos a la heladería Li tomo un helado de chocolate e yo uno de Fresa. Luego de haber obtenido nuestros helados nos dirigimos ah un árbol de cerezo que se encontraba cerca. Nos sentamos bajo el y comenzamos a charlar como si fuéramos viejos y buenos amigos. Pero llego la pregunta del siglo._

_Sabes? Eres agradable por que te comportas como una chica mala- el comentario de LI me sorprendió _

_Supongo que no me lo puedo guardar para siempre- necesitaba desahogarme y se veía dispuesto a escucharme._

_Que no te puedes Guardar para siempre?- la curiosidad se podía ver en sus ojos ambarinos. _

_Escucha LI, esto que te contaré solo lo saben: MI padre mi hermano los amigos de mi hermano Tomoyo y Ryou, pero confiare en que puedes mantener un secreto- primero debo saber si puedo confiar en el._

_Juro no decir nada- no se veía dispuesto a decir ni esta boca es mía._

_Bien Li verás, todo esto comenzó con el abandono de "El"- suspire mañana se cumplirían 5 años desde que el me dejó y no lo eh vuelto a ver._

"_El"?-_

_SI Li "El" Su nombre es : K-Kaito Misaki- dolía decir su nombre desde que me abando- Todo sucedió un 26 de Julio-_

_-Flash Back-_

_26 de julio- 9 años atrás-_

_(N/A: Sakura narrara sus recuerdo es decir dirá por ejemplo "comenzó un día lluvioso")_

_Para ese entonces yo tenia 8 años, salía con Kaito Misuki y era muy feliz. Pero esa mañana del 26 de Julio, todo cambió:_

_Cuando desperté, pensé que esa mañana seria normal ya sabes era nuestro aniversario de 2 meses de novios. Así que con un día normal pero perfecto en mente Me bañe y me vestí, procurando quedar lo mejor posible, una solera lila y unas sandalias de un pequeño taco corrido doradas, unas pulseras, una gargantilla y unos aretes. Para ese entonces mi cabello lo tenia corto por el cuello pero siempre lo ataba en dos pequeñas colas. Salí al comedor donde Touya me miro y me dijo buenos días,MAMA ME dio un beso en la frente, y papa dijo "Sakurita buenos días" cuando termine el desayuno salí alegando que me vería con Kaito obviamente a mi hermano eso no le agrado pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegue lo que vi me dejó helada. Estaba con Mitsuki Kira, ¡Besándose!. MI mente no pudo pensar bien así que lo único que pude pensar hacer fue tirarles el regalo que había comprado unos días antes, el cual les dio justo en la cabeza, gracias a mi buena puntería. EL me vio y el descarado solo dijo: "Ah Hola Saku". Le mire a los ojos y grite:_

_Descarado! solo eso me dices "Ah Hola Saku"-lo último fue dicho imitando su voz- NO Lo puedo creer solo eso dices luego de haberles Pillado Besándose?-_

_Vamos Saku! tu sabías que solo jugaba contigo- eso me lastimó - Yo la amo a ella- y eso me mató._

_Los mire llorando y salí corriendo a lo que mis pies llegaban a mi casa, subí corriendo las escaleras y me metí en la cama. Escuche que mamá decía que saldría unos minutos, así que sin ella para consolarme, me quede dormida mientras sollozaba en silencio. Una horas después escuché que papá me llamaba desde abajo, se oía preocupado obviamente pensé que seria por que no había salido de mi cuarto por horas. Cuando llegue al living me di cuenta que también había llamado a Touya y que mamá no se encontraba en ningún lado._

_Sakura- Por que suena tan serio?-Touya- me asusta_

_Que pasa papá- preguntó por mi Touya_

_SU madre murió- _

_Que!... no!- solo llore y corrí escalera arriba sin importarme que mi padre me intentara llamar._

_Papá estuvo toda la tarde llamándome, pero no sirvió de nada, mi novio me había utilizado y la única persona que podía apoyarme y consolarme había muerto._

_3 años después comenzaron los viajes, después del entierro, no podíamos seguir viviendo allí. Por muchos años viajamos de un país a otro pero hace 1 volvimos a Japón._

_-Fin FlashBack-_

_Aún no me explico ¿para ese entonces paresias muy dulce, como terminastés, siendo como ahora, como llegaste ah estar en Katsu?- Preguntó impaciente LI_

_AH eso voy Li- - 2 años después conocí a un chico amigo de mi primo, llamado Daisuke._

_-Flashback-_

_Recuerdos de sakura narra Sakura-_

_Daisuke era un joven apuesto y amable, me escucho y ayudo en todo.¿Olvide mencionar que Daisuke también conoce la historia? En fin.. _

_Cuando creí que estaba lista para afrontarlo, le comente sobre la muerte de mi madre y la traición de Kaito, el me consoló y me hizo una propuesta que ahora que lo veo no pensé muy bien._

_Sakura, me comentaste que tu hermano tu padre y tu harían unos viajes. Te propongo algo, ahora no pero cuando cumpla 16 heredaré la banda de mi padre, e yo te preguntó cuando vuelvas ¿ te gustaría unirte?-al principio dude._

_Yo no lo se Daisu-kun- pero vamos cuando te dicen que olvidaras todo y serás feliz,solo aceptas._

_Te propongo algo se parte de Katsu serás mas feliz- EN ESE INSTANTE acepte sin pensar las consecuencias._

_Cuando volví hace dos años estuvimos en Tokio, yo me hice parte de la banda que se encontraba allí._

_-Fin recuerdos-_

_Fui una cobarde, Li y me cobije en la banda- bien jamás había llorado frente a nadie pero en ese momento lo necesitaba _

_Llora sin miedo- me susurro al oído mientas yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro- No fuiste una cobarde, solo estabas herida y necesitabas olvidar todo-_

_G-racias Li- mientras secaba mis lagrimeas pude notar la cercanía de nuestros rostros, por instinto ambos nos fuimos acercando al rostro del otro, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron, no fue un beso a toda ley solo fue un roce. Cuando caímos en cuenta de lo que sucedió, nos alejamos bruscamente y dijimos cualquier incoherencia, mientras cada quien salia corriendo por cada lado. Yo me dirigí al colegio subí a mi camaro y llame a tomoyo-_

_-Llamada-_

_Tomoyo- Alo?-_

_Sakura- Tomoyo! no tengo tiempo para explicar, sal ya a la playa. ¡Ya!-_

_Tomoyo- Sakurita que sucede suenas desesperada!-_

_Sakura- Tommy necesito desahogarme ahora!- con eso deje todo en claro._

_Tomoyo- Claro! ya voy-_

_-Fin llamada-_

_Ambas sabíamos a que playa me refería, cuando llegue vi el Mercedes de Tomoyo y ah ella sentada encima del auto._

_No la salude siquiera cuando llegue dije:_

_Tomoyo! estuve apunto de besar a Li!- _

_Que!- fue lo que me respondió ella_

_Si tal como lo escuchas, casi beso a LI- ella sonrió , en que estaba pensando._

_Ya se tardaban! es obvio que había algo entre ustedes- solo sonreí conocía demasiado bien a tomoyo, llame a mi padre y le dije que esa noche dormiría en lo de Tommy._

_-######-_

_Hey os gustó?, merezco review? 3 *_*_

_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_

_Sentimientos encontrados-_

_Me ignoraras toda la tarde?-_

_Si es posible-_

_NO te puedes ocultar para siempre Cuervo, tarde o temprano te encontrare, y más te vale sea tarde-_

_Hay Sakurita velo no te ah dejado de mirar toda la mañana-_

_Tommy no quiero tocar el tema-_

_Estás bien? Te has lastimado-_

_Li, yo no- pero no dije nada mas cuando el me beso de la forma mas dulce que me han besado_

_-Bye Kisses-_


	5. Razón por la cual odio caer en el amor

**Hola, estuve pensando ( no se acostumbren no pasará seguido) cambiaré este cap.**

**Disclaimer- Absolutamente nada me pertenece excepto la hisotoria, Kaito, Kira,Nicole y Sarah.**

**EN el capítulo anterior-**

_Ambas sabíamos a que playa me refería, cuando llegue vi el Mercedes de Tomoyo y ah ella sentada encima del auto._

_No la salude siquiera cuando llegue dije:_

_Tomoyo! estuve apunto de besar a Li!- _

_Que!- fue lo que me respondió ella_

_Si tal como lo escuchas, casi beso a LI- ella sonrió , en que estaba pensando._

_Ya se tardaban! es obvio que había algo entre ustedes- solo sonreí conocía demasiado bien a tomoyo, llame a mi padre y le dije que esa noche dormiría en lo de Tommy._

_..._**Una nueva razón.. Por la cual, no me gusta caer en el amor...**

**Cuando desperté ese domingo, mire el cielo nublado, de seguro acompañando mi humor de perros, por culpa de la fecha que es hoy...**

**26 de julio- susurre desganada no tenia ganas de nada, ni de juntarme con Daisuke y su hermano... Prometí a Daisuke-san que tomoyo e yo iríamos con el y su hermano a un restourant.. Y por Mal que me siento... Jamás falto a mi palabra!. Cuando me levanté y después de haberme bañado, note un conjunto de ropa, obra de Loba sin dudas.**

**Consistía en un vestido strapless negro, corto hasta mitad de muslo, desde la cintura hasta abajo era como el de una bailarina de Ballet lo único que en tonalidades negro y violeta, con un cinturón con una rosa de color violeta. Unas Sandalias doradas de taco aguja, con las cintas largas hasta las rodillas. Una gargantilla telaraña con una estrella esmeralda colgando, unos aretes de color violeta con una araña en negro, el ****collar de la banda y un anillo de serpiente verde. UN bolso de cuero negro con detalles en dorado, acompañando ese hermoso bolso un saco lila de lana y una boina negra con visera. Me puse todo y baje las escaleras donde vi a Loba ya lista, no tuve ni tiempo de analizar la situación antes de ser arrastrada por toda la mansión hasta la entrada TT..TT. Cuando llegamos vimos a Daisuke y a... Hiragiawa-san el amigo de Li, mire de reojo a Tomoyo, no había que ser experto para saber que le gustaba, y mucho..**

**La cena pasó tranquila sin ningún inconveniente,esté hizo acto de presencia cuando , Llegue a casa, y vi un convertible rojo estacionado, no... no... me niego a creer que ellas están aquí...**

**-Narradora-**

**Sakura en ese momento confesaría abiertamente que estaba aterrorizada, las chicas que hicieron de su infancia una pesadilla estaban allí; Nicole Schmidt y Sarah Schmidt, sus otras primas.**

**Nicole y Sarah eran las causantes de la mayor parte del sufrimiento en la infancia de Sakura, Ambas posesivas, egocéntricas, egoístas y bellas, le habían arrebatado todo aquello que quería a Sakura, ellas arruinaron su vida, y Sakura no dudaba que lo volvieran hacer.**

**Nicole y Sarah- eran iguales físicamente, ambas peli-rojas, de ojos azul claro y mirada seductora, conseguían lo que querían cuando lo querían, eran unas bebitas de Papá y Mamá. **

**Sakura sufría cuando era pequeña el tener que soportar su visita, pero ahora ella era 5 veces peor y sabía como hacerse respetar-**

**Sakura-Pensé.. que se habían alejado de mi vida Brujas...- Dijo, con un tonó frío y mortal el cual juraría había echo estremecer a esas dos chicas diabólicas.**

**Pues.. pensaste mal S-A-K-U-R-I-T-A- Ella odiaba que ellas le llamaran así.**

**.-...-...-**

**Las semanas fueron eternas para Sakura, primero el intentar evadir a LI, sus primas molestándole, y la noticia de que Kira volvería, le tenían estresada... pero lo que sucedió aquella tarde.. fue lo que la mató...**

**Nicole,.. su diabólica prima Nicole, se besaba con Shaoran su Shaoran, si vale ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos no hace mucho. Pero ahora que veía como el correspondía aquel beso de forma apasionada... Encontró otra razón por la cual odiaba caer en el amor.. El sufrimiento..**

**...The end...**

**OK no si el del cap pero no la historia.. les cuento que es corta porque no me siento muy bien, les mando Kisses..**

**Bye Kisses so much kisses-(ni yo se lo que ****dije pd: Mañana actualizo All Over Again)**


	6. Sakura vs Nicole

Disclaimer- Scc no me pertenece (ya quisiera)

"_Prometo llamarle amor mio al primero que no me haga daño"- "Deseo de cosas imposibles" la oreja de Van Gogh_

Nicole vs Sakura####-

El sufrimiento... es era la principal razón por la cual Sakura había jurado, no volver a enamorarse.. lo admitía, tenía miedo...no le daba miedo decirlo,tenía miedo de volver a salir herida. Y justo cuando pensó que había encontrado al chico ideal, que no le haría sufrir, a quien le podría decir amor mio. Llega ella y arruina todo, justo por eso odiaba a Nicole Y Sarah, tomoyo también, aunque Tomoyo y Sarah tenían su historia.

Con una mirada sombría y gacha, se juro no volver a mostrar sentimientos, por que lo único que estos le devolvían era sufrimiento y infinitas amarguras.

-###-

Camino con un paso lento y decidido, ella había visto que a Sakurita le gustaba ese chico, y lo feliz que se veía con su simple presencia, pero no! Mientras ella estuviese viva Sakura ¡Jamás! sería feliz, aun si esto significaba robarle, el chico que le robaba suspiros. Mientras Nicole Schmidt estuviera con vida y consiente no dejaría que sakura fuera feliz. Desde muy pequeña sentía envidia de Sakura, siempre ta perfecta, tan popular, tan querida. Tenía todo lo que ella quería y eso no le gustaba, ella debía ser perfecta NO Sakura!, ella debía ser la querida ¡NO Salura!, ella debía ser la popular ¡No Sakura!, pero sobre todo ella debía haber salido con Kaito, a ella le gustaba, pero nooo.. su estúpida prima tenía que haber salido con el.. así que esa tarde cuando era su aniversario convenció a Kira,le ordeno que sedujera a Kaito y que le besara cuando dieran las 12:30 hora en la que Sakura se encontraría con Kaito. Ver llorar a su prima fue lo mejor que le pasó en la vida (N/A: Bitch). Pero ahora lo aria con sus propios labios, ja! Ella aria que Sakurita sufriera. Cuando vio que Sakura se acercaba, luego de seducir A Shaoran le besó, y el muy tonto correspondía con la misma fuerza ¡Ja! Ahora Sakurita sufriría y lloraría, de eso ella se encargaría.

Otra vez, vio a su prima destruida, es que pensaban darles siempre el placer de verla sufrir Ja ja ja!.

(N/A: Perra!)

-####-

Cuando llego a su Casa Sakura, fue a su habitación, pensando la manera de confrontar a Nicole, oh si Nicole se las vería con La nueva Sakura.

-Confrontación-

Cuando Nicole llegó, Sakura decidió que era hora de confrontarla, así que sin reunir ningún valor ya que no lo necesitaba la enfrento.

Y así todo comenzó, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, comenzaron a discutir:

Sakura- Maldita! te empeñas en arruinar mi vida-

Nicole- Ja! Ese es mi trabajo-

Nicole- Aparte, tu no mereces tener tanta popularidad. Eres una fea boba...-bla bla bla, eso era solo lo que escuchaba sakura.

Sakura- y tu eres una maldita boba niña nice-

La discusión se desubico más, los gritos y los insultos, aumentaron. Desde afuera cierto ambarino, escucho los insultos, y como si de su llamado se tratase entro corriendo a la casa, en donde vio, como Sakura le daba una Paliza A Nicole. Corriendo las separó.

Shaoran- Pero que haces Kinomoto!- a Sakura le dolió ver como el defendía a la chica que arruino su vida.

Vio como Nicole, se acurrucaba en el pecho de Li, y le dolió.. le dolió mucho, ver como tras esas falsas lágrimas ocultaba, una sonrisa, una que Li no vio. Fingiendo, indiferencia subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió su diario, necesitaba desahogarse.

-Pov Sakura-

_Querido diario, desde que tengo memoria de mi existencia, Nicole y Sarah han arruinado mi vida, pero ahora se pasaron, juro que no lo volverán hacer. Pero, mi corazón esta cada vez más dañado. Pero nunca más desde ahora "Prometo Llamarle amor mio al primero que no me haga daño"_

_atte: Cuervo._

-Narradora-

Luego de escribir, se acostó, sollozando, con lágrimas cayendo en sus mejillas.

-###-###-##-###-##-

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó, y lo que encontró, la alegro instantáneamente, las brujas se estaban yendo, si, seguro ese día sería el mejor.

Hi! no actualizaré seguido por que estoy sin internet. Bien espero les guste ( lo hice de apuro así que lo más seguro no sea muy largo.) Bye Kiss.


	7. la hierva mal nuncamuere, ni desaparece

_Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor, no es mio pertenece a grupo Clamp. _

_-"-"-"-""-""-"-"-"_"

"Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un porque"- Porta- Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto.

"No importa que tanto lo desee ellas jamás se irán de mi vida, y lo tengo más que claro" Sakura Kinomoto

Cuervo la chica de las sombras cap 7-La hierva mala nunca muere, ni desaparece.-

-#######-#####-#####

Rebosante de felicidad, si esa era la palabra que Kinomoto Sakura utilizaría para describirse, estaba como dice el dicho, feliz como una lombriz, por fin las brujas se habían ido, pero algo andaba mal,¿por que se irían ahora que Nicole tiene a Li en sus manos despreciables?. No lo sabía ni lo quería averiguar. Ahora todo estaba perfecto, o bueno casi todo, Li aun estaba enojado con ella, pero... ¿saben que? ¡What The Hell!, ya no le interesaba. No volvería a mostrar ese lado sensible, no volvería a mostrar a Sakura y Cuervo volvería. 

Perdida en sus pensamientos, recordó la junta de esa noche con la banda, esa noche Tomoyo, su tía Sonomi ( N/A: Gracias a la chica que me dijo que la madre de Tomoyo se llama Sonomi :D) su familia por parte de madre y su familia por parte de padre, se juntarían , para celebrar el cumpleaños de Touya. Estaba segura que salir de allí sería para Loba y ella todo un milagro (N/A: No se olviden Loba=Tomoyo , Es que hace tanto no le digo loba que alguno debe haberse olvidado) misión: escapar de la fiesta familiar, La acepta Señorita Kinomoto. Ella misma se sentía ridícula, muuy ridícula.

POV SAKURA-

Me vestí... presentable.. elegante.. etc.. Resulta que como mi padre era el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón las empresas Kinomoto (N/A: Olvide comentarles que Saku en esta historia es como decirlo.. millonaria? n.n ), la fiesta sería para todas todas todas las familias Importantes de Asia. Así que con la idea de no dejar en ridículo a mi familia idee un plan Infalible, me puse un vestido al estilo de las princesas largo de color negro, con un cinturón fino de amatistas, strapess, unas sandalias de plataforma alta con taco aguja, me recogí el pelo en un elegante moño con un broche con pequeñas incrustaciones de jades. Un collar con una calavera esmeralda que combinaba perfectamente con mis ojos, un brazalete de oro con incrustaciones de diamante, por último me maquille como siempre: Sombra verde agua, rubor lila y los labios de rojo dinamita. De mi ropero también saque... otras cosas... unos jeans gastados azul oscuro, un cinturón de cuero negro, una remera de manga larga con las mangas como si estuvieran rasgadas, una chaqueta de cuero, unas botas tipo militares y el collar de la banda. También, algunos artefactos para escalar etc y mi tradicional navaja. Lo guarde todo en una bolsa, y baje corriendo las grandes escaleras caracol de mi mansión. Cuando llegue a garaje, guarde todas esas cosas dentro de el nuevo Auto que papa me compro luego de que estrellara mi camaro, un Lexus. Al sentir ruidos de autos imagine que ya llegaban los invitados así que con cuidado de no romper el taco de mis sandalias, fui con mi padre y hermano a recibir a los escandalosos... digo... elegantes invitados. Mi padre me presentó muchas familias de las cuales no me acuerdo el nombre;

Ellos son mis hijos Salura y Touya, Sakura Touya ellos son los Hiiragizawa- ouch estaba tan distraída que no vi a Hiiragizawa-san y lo que es peor a Daisuke... por fin caí, Eriol y Daisuke son familia por ello se parecen tanto.

Solo dibuje una media y torcida sonrisa hacia Daisuke, y una cortes a Eriol y sus padres. Hice una reverencia y recordando lo que mamá me enseño sobre la cortesía dije:

Un placer, Señores Hiiragizawa, Daisuke-kun, Hiiragizawa-san es un placer verles en nuestra casa a vosotros también- wow eso salio... elegante? 

El placer es nuestro- dijo el señor Hiiragizawa mientras hacia una reverencia.

Eriol- Kinomoto-san el placer es mio, de que tan bella dama me acepte en su hogar- dijo mientras besaba mi mano, nunca había notado lo caballeroso que era con razón traía enamorada a Tomoyo, es todo contrario a Daisuke, y ahora que veo bien a los dos, no se parecen tanto, es mas un parecido de primos. Deberé hablar con Dai-kun por que no me creo que gente tan refinada tuviese una banda. Ellos desaparecieron por el umbral de la casa asía la sala supongo, unas cuantas familias más, y otra vez en mis pensamientos (N/A:_** "Pensamientos"-) "Me preguntó, si Hiiragizawa-san viene de una familia rica y se encuentra aquí, quizás solo quizás Li también)**_ salí de golpe de mis pensamientos cuando papá me presentó, a la familia de cierta persona que conozco bien.

Sakura Touya, ellos son Los Li, Li-san ellos son mis hijos Touya Kinomoto y Sakura Kinomoto- los colores subieron a mi cabeza, pero al ver la mirada de Li sobre mi endurecí mis fascinaciones y le mire de forma mortal. Su cara de pánico no se hizo esperar y tampoco mi saludo e despedida:

Señores LI, es un gusto conocerles, Meiling-san Li-san es un gustó tenerles en mi hogar, pero me temo que tengo que hablar con una persona y eh de retirarme- y de esa manera haciendo una reverencia y dando media vuelta partí hacia el balcón, ya que conociéndole, lo más seguro es que Daisuke Este allí. Y hacerte.

-POV NARRADORA-

Sakura se acerco con paso sigiloso, envidiado por un espía, pero vamos! Daisuke tenía un oído de dioses, y como es de adivinar la oyó.

Daisuke- Sucede algo Sakura- se le escuchaba desanimado, triste hueco y vació.

Sakura- Sabes al principió creí que Eriol y tu podrían ser hermanos, pero siendo sincera, ahora apostaría a que son primos- si definitivamente Sakura no era chica de rodeos, directa y decidida, como un águila- estoy en lo correcto águila?-eso le pilló desprevenido a Daisuke, el sabía perfectamente que no podía ni mentir ni engañar a cuervo, ella le vencería.

Daisuke- Si... estás en lo correcto, cuando mi padre murió quede al cuidado de mi tío Nathaniel- para Sakura el nombre del tío de Daisuke le pareció ridículo. Sakura sabía que su padre había muerto, pero no sabía que se había quedado con sus tíos.

Así que para aliviar la tensión comenzó ah charlar sobre trivialidades, sobre lo aburrida que le parecía la fiesta y lo ansiosa que estaba por la reunión de la banda. Si definitivamente esa sería una fiesta larga.

-#####-####-

Subió a su habitación y empezó con el plan, era simple, coloco una muñeca con una peluca que tenía puso muchas mantas etc, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al jardín, de allí fue de forma sigilosa y mezclándose entre los invitados, llegó al garaje, donde vio a dos invitadas no muy deseadas a punto de destruir su hermoso lexus con unos palos de golf, furiosa, colérica avanzo asía ellas mientras las chicas mejor conocidas como Nicole y Sarah Se corrían hacia atrás hasta que sus movimientos se vieron bloqueados por el auto.

Sakura- Que, hacían?- Sakura no se mostraba para nada contenta, y es que no lo estaba.

Nicole-na-nada sa-sakurita so-solo observamos tu auto- eso encolerizo más a Sakura, acaso le veían cara de tonta?

Sakura- Me ven cara de tonta? Saben dicen, que la hierva mala nunca muere ni desaparece... pero ¿se desvanece?- y con la fuerza requerida golpeo un punto y las dos diabólicas primas cayeron con un golpe seco al suelo, para no despertar por horas, Sakura estaba consciente de que si no salía ahora no llegaría con el tiempo suficiente como para cambiarse, así que entro al auto

y se marchó sin siquiera procurar ver que sus primas estuvieran bien, después de todo... ellas le daban igual.

Llegó con 30 minutos de sobra, así que con rapidez se vistió y bajo acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero, se soltó el pelo y sonrió al fin se había librado de aquel horrible vestido. Comenzó la reunión pero al parecer su maldita mente no se quería olvidar de Shaoran, por que? Por que? Porque todo debía ser todo tan difícil?, pero tal como hay cosas que suceden si saber por que, también hay cosas que se pierden y jamás encontraras un porque, y entre ellas entraba su corazón .

Me supere a mi misma lo se, a mis seguidores de All Over Aigan,el viernes actualizó es que estoy corta de inspiración y no encuentro como continuar la historia. Entre otras cosas falta poco para el final 4 episodios yay! ya empezarán las votaciones quieren una segunda temporada?.

SI-

No-

Bye Kisses-


	8. ¡Kero! Bonus: dia de los 5

Disclaimer: CCS no es de mi propiedad!, en cambio, esta historia y algunos de los personajes mencionados en ella como Daisuke, Ryou, Nicole , Sarah, Kaito y Kira son plenamente mios, por favor se ruega, que si quieren poner en otra pagina la historia pidan mi permiso! también para adaptarla a otro anime!

La autora les adelanta!: De un cuervo a cerezo: EL regreso de Kaito!. Summary: Cuando el pasado te ataca como un tigre furioso ¿que haces? A-Huyes? O B-te enfrentas a el?, ¡B correcto! o por lo menos para Sakura la opción B es la indicada!.- Adelanto! esta es o será (depende de ustedes) la segunda temporada de Cuervo La chica de las sombras! (aplausos!)

"Sola recordando mientras los segundos van pasando no se como te voy a olvidar"- Belinda- Luz sin gravedad.

"No me cae bien ese amigo de Kinomoto y no, no son celos... bueno quizás si"- Shaoran Li

8-¡Kero! Cap bonus: Una mañana normal de 5 personajes -$$$$$$-

Para Sakura la reunión paso relativamente:

Aburrida

Monótona

Pacifica

Sin sentido

Horrible, etc.

Resulta que esa semana no había habido problemas con otras bandas, por ende no había absolutamente nada que hacer. Tendrían como quien dice libre hasta nuevo aviso.

Llegó a su casa a las 22:30, Daisuke, la había planeado temprano para así llegasen a la hora de la cena, la cual sería a las 23:00, así que con ni mucho ni poco apuro se cambio y salio para su casa, durante la reunión de la banda, le había dado vueltas ah algunas cosas en su cabeza, como si ya hubiesen encontrado a sus primas, el que Li estuviera en la fiesta y lo que le contó Daisuke. Cuando llegó entro en secreto por la ventana, pero el único misterio allí es como logro escalar con sandalias, eso ni ella lo sabía.

Bajo con lentitud y actuando somnolienta las escaleras, no esperó encontrar charlando tranquilamente a Shaoran, Eriol, Daisuke, Touya, Ryou y... ¡Kero! ni lenta ni perezosa se tiro encima de su mejor amigo de siempre, el rubio de ojos miel Cerberos o mejor conocido como Kero.

Kero- Sakurita!, años sin verte! mirate te ves hermosa!- Sakura y Kero habían tenido una hermosa amistad desde los 3 años, y con el a Sakura no le importaba mostrar su verdadero yo, el que se encuentra tras Cuervo.

Sakura- Kero!- Sakura se veía como un tomate, tras el comentario de aquel rubio que no era otra cosa sino su mejor amigo- Me avergüenzas, pero mirate tu te ves guapísimo-el comentario de Sakura hizo que Kero se pusiera rojo cuan tomate maduro.

Ajam, Ajam- escucho como una voz decía detrás de ella, al darse vuelta vio como Shaoran los miraba (sobretodo a Kero) como si fuera a matarlos

Sakura- oh, lo siento, pero hace años que no te veo Kero- y no mentía cuando tenían al rededor de 7 años Kero tuvo que irse, aun así se comunicaban a través de el MSN lo cual no es lo mismo que verle en persona. A Sakura le había echo mucha falta Kero, sobre todo cuando el suceso con Kaito- Kero tu e yo tenemos mucho de que charlar así que hablaremos antes de que llegue la cena- Sin esperar respuesta Sakura arrastró a Kero hacía fuera donde le dio a entender que no había elección, tendrían que hablar si o si...

-Pov Kero-

Hace años no veo a Saku-chan, pero se ve diferente supongo que más guapa, aun así, negro, mechas y vestida de colores oscuros, ella no parece mi Saku-chan y me encargaré de averiguar que sucede.

Sakura- imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas que hacer- Sakurita siempre ah tenido el poder de leer las mentes, eso o es muy perspicaz.

Kero- de echo, 1: Que sucedió contigo- no vi expresión alguna, en la cara de mi mejor amiga.

Sakura- Te lo resumiré, hace al rededor d años, un año después de que tu te fueras,el mismo día de nuestro aniversario, descubrí que Kaito me engañaba y terminé con el, yo estaba desconsolada y para peor, ese mismo día mamá murió- algo me había enterado, pero aún hay algo que no entiendo- me ofrecieron que a mis 16 me uniera a una banda y acepte- ahora ya lo tenía claro.

Kero- ¿por que no me lo dijiste?- me duele el echo de solo pensar que no confía en mi

Sakura- pensé que no sería correcto, que te enteraras por Mensaje o chat, quería decírtelo en persona pero no contaba con que tardaras tanto en volver- se miraba triste, imagino los momentos que pasó, no tanto con la ruptura, sino con la muerte de su madre, ella adoraba a su madre con toda su vida.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, me cortaron.

*****- Kinomoto-san Clow( N/A: Necesitaba un apellido para Kero n.n) ya es la hora de la cena- vi como Saku-chan se ponía tensa, más tarde me contara que le sucede con ese tal Shaoran Li.

Sakura- Gracias Li-san- al contrario de lo que yo pensé ver, Sakura se miraba decidida, supongo que me equivoque al pensar en una Sakurita nerviosa.

...Pov Narradora...

Sakura se aburrió en aquella cena tan monótona y utópica, también le fastidiaba el echo de que Kero no le hubiese dejado de preguntar en secreto cual era su relación con Shaoran, sin contar con las miradas asesinas y llenas de celos que les enviaba el ya mencionado a Kero y ella, cuando terminó se sintió liberada, luego de despedir a todos los invitados ( y los invitados no deseados), se despidió de su hermano y su padre y se dirigió hasta su habitación , donde se saco aquel incomodo vestido.

Se dirigió hasta la bañera, necesitaba un baño, no importaba la hora la cual era 00:50, se cambió por un short corto negro, una musculosa de tirantes finos y recogió su pelo en una trenza. Antes de acostarse agarro su MP4 y se puso a escuchar la primera canción que se escucho, la que había dejado antes de apagarlo Jesse y Joy Corre:

Con el comienzo de la siguiente canción I'm sexy and I Know It se quedo dormida (N/A: Se supone que I'm sexy and I know It iría después pero tenía en lista aleatoria).

Esa mañana despertó con enormes Ojeras, realmente enormes. Había tenido pesadillas toda la noche, y no había podido dormir nada.

Miro el reloj de su mesa de luz 6:07 am , era extraño que hubiese despertado tan temprano.

Se dirigió hasta el armario de donde saco el uniforme del colegio Seijo, se dirigió hasta la bañera y se metió hasta la mandíbula, relajo sus hueso y prendió el estéreo, donde empezó a sonar "Te aviso Te anuncio".

Luego de bañarse se vistió y se maquilló: Un poco de polvo color piel para cubrir las ojeras, sombra violeta, rubor verde, delineador color violeta y brillo con sabor a frutillas se peinó con bucles en su largo cabello castaño y las joyas comunes el collar de la banda una gargantilla telaraña unas caravanas de araña y un anillo de escarabajo. Para sus uñas utilizo barniz azul oscuro .

Bajo para desayunar y jugo un rato con Kimi su mascota, una cachorra de pelaje de color negro y ojos miel es muy mimosa y no se desprende de Sakura.

-((((((((((((((((((((((-

Miro el techo de su espaciosa habitación.

Había notado a su querida prima Saku-chan, fastidiada, suponía que era por la cena y la reunión. Si hay algo que si sabe, es que se veía hermosa en aquel vestido negro. Por otro lado, Eriol también se veía guapísimo en aquel esmoquin azul-negro. Si ella Tomoyo Daidouji estaba enamorada de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Comenzó con su rutina, levantarse 6:30 am, se metió en la tina y relajo sus huesos y se recostó, prendió la televisión del cuarto de baño, y miro las noticias, cambió a un canal de modas su preferido y miro el desfile de modas de la noche anterior. Terminó de bañarse y se acerco ah su armario donde saco el uniforme el colegio Seijo, se hizo la plancha en el pelo, de maquillaje utilizo:Sombra salmón, rubor rosado delineador negro y brillo de uva.

Bajo las anchas escaleras, con paso suave, lento, y elegante. Se acerco hasta su gata, Roxy, de pelaje suave dorado y ojos celestes.

Ajayo el mayordomo le sirvió el desayuno, la verdad se estaba cansando de la monotonía...

-%%%%%%%%%%%-

EL despertador sonó a las 6:20, con una pereza ganada de la fiesta del día anterior, con movimientos lentos y monótonos se encamino hasta el armario de donde saco el uniforme del colegio Seijo. Se dirigió a la bañera, se metió hasta los hombros y prendió la laptop que tenía en el baño. Salió y se vistió. Intento (sin resultados) peinarse, así que lo peino hasta donde pudo.

Bajo las escaleras, donde se topo con su prima MeiLing, desayunaron y se fueron caminando hasta el colegio.

Despertó cayéndose de la cama (como era habitual) se levantó con pereza y saco del armario el uniforme de la preparatoria seijo. Se dirigió al baño donde se metió en la bañera y prendió el estéreo donde escucho Stereo Hearts, relajando sus huesos pensó en lo que hablo el día anterior con Sakura, no entendía, si ella le hubiese avisado que lo necesitaba el hubiese adelantado su llegada.

Se levantó de la bañera, con pereza caminando arrastrando los pies,se cambió peino y bajo a desayunar, jugo un rato con su gato Nick y salio hacia el colegio en su Skate.

Se levantó, de forma elegante , caminó hasta el ropero, saco el uniforme del colegió Seijo y se dirigió a la bañera, relajo sus huesos mientras escuchaba música Clásica. Se levantó y recordó lo bella que se veía Tomoyo ayer. Se vistió,se peinó y bajo las escaleras, y se sentó en la mesa y comió el desayuno que le sirvieron.

Mayordomo- Buenos días señor Hiragizawa- Eriol sonrió y contestó de forma cortes.

Eriol- Buenos días Nicolás- terminó el desayuno se despidió de todos y se dirigió al colegio.

-/-

Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la preparatoria y se saludaron.

Todos: Buenos Días- la tranquilidad era palpable

-%%%%%-

All over aigan se actualizara mañana .

Quieren 2° temporada.

SI

NO


End file.
